gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Tragedy In Jaburo
Tragedy in Jaburo is the twenty-ninth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on October 20, 1979, and North America on August 29, 2001. Synopsis White Base arrives in South America and heads towards Jaburo. Char's Mad Angler squadron surfaces out of the water nearby. Those aboard the White Base bridge watch in wonder as a large group of butterflies flies by, aside from Kai, who is still grief-stricken over Miharu's death. An entrance hidden by the forest opens up, and White Base descends into the underground dock. White Base's signal disappears from the Mad Angler's radar. Char requests a thorough search of the area where White Base disappeared, believing it may be Jaburo's main entrance. As White Base enters Jaburo, a pair of officers, including one named Lt. Woody Malden comment on the damage suffered and combat that White Base has seen. Technicians prepare for an overhaul on White Base. Bright departs White Base and greets Woody. Woody tells him that he has been curious about Amuro, and is surprised when he realizes how young Amuro is. Woody tells Amuro that Matilda told him a lot about her. A new mobile suit, the Zock, is brought to Char's Mad Angler squadron via a Fat Uncle transport. The Zock, along with some other mobile suits descend into the water, set to be part of an advance attack on Jaburo. Inside White Base, Amuro, Kai and Hayato are subject to a physical exam. Amuro is held longer and subject to some reviews of his brain waves. The children try to run off when subjected to their own medical exam. Amuro comes to see Lt. Woody and asks her about Lt. Matilda. Woody tells her that after Operation Odessa, they were to be married. He says that Matilda hoped the White Base crew would attend their wedding. Amuro says he didn't even know that she was engaged. He thinks of her death and says it was all his fault and that she'd still be alive if he was a better pilot. Woody tells him to knock it off and that Amuro alone couldn't have won the war or saved Matilda. Woody says he cares a great deal about White Base due to Matilda. Zeon's mobile suits find the hidden water entrance to Jaburo due to a metallic reaction. Bright and Mirai go before a group of Federation officials who state that White Base will operate as part of the Tienem fleet. Until then they will stay at Jaburo. Admiral Gopp says that the White Base crew won't be punished as returning the favor to Mirai's father, whose death they regret. Suddenly an alarm goes off due to the Zeon attack. Meanwhile, Char is aboard a fleet of Gaws that approach Jaburo. Jaburo needs to hold off on an attack so as to avoid giving away their location. The White Base crew heads off in a series of jeeps to White Base. The Zeon mobile suits set off several flares which are confirmed by the Gaus. The Gaus start firing missiles at Jaburo. The crew makes it to White Base, where Woody claims that only the mobile suits have been repaired. The Federation forces fire upon the Zeon planes. The crew heads to the bridge, and Bright orders the G-Bull, Guncannon and Guntank to head out. All three mobile suits depart White Base. Amuro plans to stay by the entrance. Amuro and Sayla notice several GMs, mass-produced mobile suits inspired by the Gundam. Zeon's forces release a series of mobile suits. Char heads out in a red colored Z'Gok. Many mobile suits are destroyed by the Federation as they descend, but others are able to land on the ground safely. Char's Z'Gok heads under water but both his wingmen are killed along the way. Inside Jaburo, the Federation officials comment on how White Base must have been followed and always seems to be a troublemaker for them. The White Base waits to hear from the command center. White Base's mobile suits stand by Jaburo's entrance, knowing they can't head out without revealing Jaburo's entrance. The ground rumbles, signaling that the Zeon's are nearby. Char follows a colored stream of water to the Zock and other mobile suits and is told that there is another entrance that has been found. Char heads to the other entrance with the Zock and they fire upon the entrance. Woody realizes that the Zeon have made it into the base. He is dedicated to preventing White Base from being destroyed. Gogg mobile suits are able to make it into Jaburo, but are fought off by Kai and Hayato. Amuro tells Sayla that they must head back and leave this entrance to Kai and Hayato. Woody heads out in a small Fanfan hovercraft. Bright orders the G-Armor's B-module to be sent out, which permits the G-Bull to be converted to the Gundam and G-Fighter. Amuro is surprised to see Woody fighting in the Fanfan and calls for him to fall back. Amuro notices the red Z'Gok, wondering if Char is in it. A GM approaches the Z'Gok which is quickly destroyed by Char. Amuro realizes it must be Char piloting the mobile suit. Char is pleased to see the Gundam before him. The two exchange blasts and then fight in close combat. Woody fires upon the Z'Gok, and Char easily smashes the Fanfan's cockpit with the Z'Gok's hand, killing him. With his main cannon damaged, Char calls for backup and the Zock arrives, firing at Gundam. Amuro blasts the cockpit of the Zock. Char retreats into the water outside. Amuro realizes that Char has been tailing them and waited for them to reach Jaburo. Fraw tells Amuro that they managed to destroy much of the enemy base, but Jaburo has been damaged. On the bridge of White Base, Bright and Amuro talk about Lt. Woody and how much he loved the White Base due to Lt. Matilda. Amuro tells Bright that Char is after them, positive that the red mobile suit belonged to him. Hearing this, Sayla drops the glass she is holding. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Lt. Woody Malden *'Deceased:' Lt. Woody Malden *'Mecha Introduced:' GM Staff *'Script:' Yoshihisa Araki *'Unit Director:' Shinya Sadamitsu *'Animation Director:' Yoshikazu Yasuhiko